


Agents of Shield Parents Preferences

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent of Shield - Freeform, Parents, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: You are the children of the Agents of Shield characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put some of my preference books from Wattpad on here and see how they are received. I hope you all enjoy the preferences.

Phil Coulson: He had been going to get a cup of coffee before heading into work for the day when your mother walked up to him. "Take her/him," she said shoving you in his arms. "You people deal with this type of freak." She then stormed off not even looking back.

Melinda May: You were her child from when she was hooking up with Grant Ward. She never told him about you.

Grant Ward: Your parents happened to be friends of his thinking he was actually a fellow Shield agent. When he showed his true color he killed your parents. Before she could die your mother told him he owed it you to take care of you. He rolled his eyes prepared to kill you like your parents before you but upon seeing you couldn't do it. He took you with him and raised you.

Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake: You had been brought to Shield by your parents and left basically on the doorstep. It was decided that you would be dumped on Coulson and his team so one of the agents carried you out to them. "Where is the new guy?" Daisy asked looking around finding no new agents standing around. All she found was Coulson, Melinda May, Fitz, and Simmons waiting for her. Simmons was holding a baby in her arms. "This would be the new guy/girl," she told Daisy indicating you. "It's a baby," she told them. "She was left on the doorstep," Coulson told Daisy. "She might have powers like you do." Daisy walked over and took you from Simmons. It was instant connection. "Is it alright if I take care of her?" she asked Coulson. "I was actually hoping you would ask," he told her.

Leo Fitz: You are the FitzSimmons child.

Jemma Simmons: You are also the FitzSimmons child.


	2. Their First Thoughts on You

Phil Coulson: "Wow," he thought as he watched your mother race away, "that was strange. Looks like your coming back to the bus with me then, kiddo. You'll love it. I promise." He watched as you reached up with your tiny hands. "Your going to have so many people looking after you," he thought. "But I'm going to be your father." He started to walk back to Lola. "I'm going to buy a car seat for Lola," he mused to himself going off in search of a Walmart.

Melinda May: After about five hours of labor you were finally put into her arms. She didn't tell anyone except for Agent Coulson that she was pregnant with you. She looked down at your tiny face seeing nothing but your father. "Why is it that the most perfect person in the world looks like their jerk father?" she thought looking into your eyes. "Your father doesn't need to know you exist. Does he? I have to protect you from him and Hydra." She kissed the top of your head sadly and looked up at Agent Coulson as he walked in. "She/he looks beautiful May," Coulson said as he tickled you. "She'll/He'll be a great agent like her/his mother."

Grant Ward: He pointed his gun at you readying himself to pull the trigger and you looked up at him with your (Y/E/C) eyes. "I can't kill you when you look at me like that," he thought at you. You continued to blink up at him. "Stop looking at me, kid," he thought. You reached up towards Grant and giggled thinking that Uncle Ward was playing with you. He picked you with a sigh. "Alright," he thought as he looked at you, "I guess if I can't kill you I'll end up training you as a Hydra agent." He walked out of your old house and took you to your new life. "We're going to have to talk about this cute thing you got going on," he thought. "It's very distracting when people are trying to kill you. You know?"

Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake: She took you from Simmons and gently rocked you. Looking she discovered a very untrusting pair of (Y/E/C) eyes looking up at her. "I'm not going to abandon you like your original family," she thought as she rocked you. "I'm going to teach all about your powers and everything else your going to need to know. And I can assure you that you will be safe no matter what." She gently stroked your cheek as your eyes started to drift shut. "She's/He's so cute," she thought watching you sleep. "How could anyone abandon such an adorable baby?"

Leo Fitz: Fitz and Skye stood back appreciating the work they had just put in when a call came in telling Fitz to go to the hospital. He quickly raced to the hospital knowing that Jemma was having his child any moment now. "I'm looking for Jemma Simmons-Fitz," he said as he raced over to the nurses station. "Are you the father?" asked the nurse. "Yes," he stated. "This way please," he was told and lead towards a room with the sounds of a wailing child. "Come on," he heard Jemma telling someone, "you don't want to be crying when you meet your father. Do you?" He walked into the room after hearing this. "Hello there," he said with a huge smile on his face. He walked over and smiled down at Jemma and the baby. "Do you want to hold her/him?" Jemma asked. He nodded taking you in his arms. "Well aren't you just lovely," he thought. "I'm going to teach you everything I know. And everything your mother knows. We basically know the same stuff. Or close to it." He looked over at Jemma who was dozing off. "You'll be one of the smartest best young agents Shield ever had. And you'll be the best daughter/son ever. I love you so much already."

Jemma Simmons: "Hello there," Fitz said coming into the room with a huge smile on his face. He made his way over and smiled down at them. This made her heart speed up. She smiled down at you and looked over Fitz. "Do you want to hold her/him?" she asked. She watched growing sleeping as your father took you in his arms. "I love you, little baby," she thought tiredly as she watched you and your father. "You are the light of my life and I will do anything to protect you and your father." She drifted off to sleep with these thoughts on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	3. First Words

Phil Coulson: Your father usually took you for a ride in Lola almost every other day. Unless the team had a mission they had to go on. But today you hadn't gone on your ride in Lola and you knew that they didn't have a mission. You whined to get your father's attention but he was talking about something with your Aunt May. You looked over at the car hoping someone would let your father in on your thoughts. No one did. If no one was going to help you you would help yourself. "Lola," you said as a way of getting your father's attention. "Yes, sweetie," said your father picking you up, "we'll be going on a ride in Lola soon. Daddy has to finish up some business first."

Melinda May: Ward stared down at you in shock as your mother stood protectively in front of you. "You should have told me about her, May," Grant hissed. "Why?" she asked with a glare at Ward. "So you could kidnap her and turned into a Hydra agent like you did with your adoptive daughter?" "That's not even the point," he yelled. Meanwhile you looked between the duo wondering who the man was and why he was so mad. "Ward you should leave now," Melinda said not moving out of Ward's way. You had heard that name before when your Mommy talked Uncle Coulson. She said Ward was your Daddy but he was evil. "Bad Ward," you chided him. Both of them looked at you shocked which gave the rest of the team time to get there. The team ended up chasing your birth father off as your mother cuddled you and congratulated you on your first word.

Grant Ward: After your father got home from whatever mission he had gone on he looked really angry. He kept pacing back and forth. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asking himself. "Of course. I know perfectly well. She always suspected that one of us was a traitor." He looked over at you. "I've raised you right. Didn't I?" You looked up at him confused. "I did everything right by you. Didn't I?" You blinked up at him. "Why didn't she think I'd be able to raise our child?" You blinked confused. "Oh yeah," he said. "You didn't know you had a sister/brother either." You looked up at him cocking your head to the side. "Sister/brother," you said. "Yeah," Ward said. "I didn't know either." He did a double take at this. "You just said your first word. Good job, kiddo."

Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake: You watched as she trained with one of the other Shield agents. It kinda confused you because you had never been able to watch her train before. You had always ever been sent to visit Aunt Jemma and Uncle Leo. And you enjoyed spending time with Fitz-Simmons. They always paid attention to you when you visited. Unlike now that you were forced to sit here and watch people attack your mother and her fight them off. You whined to let her know you were bored. "Mommy has to practice for work, baby," she called to you. You whined even more and then came your first words. "Fitz-Simmons," you said looking around for your favorite babysitters. "Can I have a minute?" Skye asked as she walked over to you. "Ok, kiddo. We'll see Aunt Jemma and Uncle Leo want to babysit." She ended up calling Fitz-Simmons and they ended up watching you. But after her training session she took you out to a toy store and bought you a toy for saying your first words.

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons: You sat between the two of them on the work table. They both looked at something nearby. You craned your neck so you could see what they were looking at. It looked familiar to you. It was one of the old prototypes of the night night guns they were trying to refurbish. You looked at the project excited to see how it worked. You reached out your hands to try and grab it. "No (Y/N)," said Jemma picking you up and moving you away from the weapon they had been working on. "Night night," you said looking back at the table. Fitz raced over to you and your mother. "I told you she was a genius," he said as he took you from your mother. "Fitz don't take her back over there," your mother said. "She deserves to see how it works for saying her first word," your father said giving your mother a smirk. So the next few hours was spent finding random agent and using the night night gun on them with your father. Your mother however went and bought you nice new stuffed rabbit to congratulate you on your first words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character I haven't already put in the list. I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.


	4. First Steps

Phil Coulson: It was a normal day aboard the Bus, as the plane you and your family traveled on was called. Your father was called into a meeting early so he asked your Uncle and Aunt Fitz-Simmons to babysit. You were plopped into your little playpen in their lab for a little while. "You know," Fitz piped up, "she should be learning to walk soon." Simmons nodded. "Maybe we should let her out of the playpen for a little," she suggested. "Let her have a little freedom." Fitz thought for a second and nodded. Simmons walked over and picked you up setting you down next to your former prison. You looked around yourself for a little while. Then you caught sight of Lola's fender from the doorway. You got up on your chubby little legs and started to stumble forward a little bit. "Fitz," Simmons called, "look." She pointed towards you while filming your little journey as she followed. "We so have to send this to Coulson," said Skye who had caught the end of your little journey. "Just sent it," Fitz told her as your father raced towards you and Lola. He picked you up and kissed your forehead. "I guess your trying to tell me something," he said. "Right?" You nodded and looked at your car seat in Lola. 

Melinda May: "(Y/N) come to mommy," she said as she looked at where you were sitting on the floor between her and Coulson. "No," Coulson said looking at you, "she/he wants to come visit Uncle Phil." You looked between the two of them confused. You knew they wanted you to walk to one of them. You just didn't know which one to choose. You looked up as the door opened and Fitz walked in. You got slowly to your feet and walked in the direction that Coulson was in. "See I told you she/he wants to visit...." He stopped short as you walked past him and straight up to Fitz falling against his ankles. "Oh hello there," Fitz said. Fitz picked you up and brought you over Melinda May. Looking around at all the shocked faces Fitz became alarmed. "What now?" he asked. "I can't believe she/he choose Fitz over me," whined Coulson. "(Y/N) just took her first steps," May told him.

Grant Ward: Grant and you had been taking a little nap on the floor of his office at Hydra. No one wanted to bother you both because the sight of the two of you cuddled together on the floor was just too cute. But you woke up about an hour later a little hungry. You saw one of your favorite cookies sitting across the room. You whined a little trying to get your father's attention but it didn't work. Your father just rolled over removing his arm from around you. This was your moment. You wanted the cookies. You needed the cookies. You gather your courage and got slowly to your feet. You then slowly made your way over to the table that the cookies were on. "You want a cookie," Ward said seeing you trying to reach the cookies on the table. You nodded up at him. He walked over and grabbed the cookies off the table. The both of you ended up sharing cookies for the rest of the day.

Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake: Skye was a little afraid that you would never learn how to walk. All of the other children on board were close to or walking already. "Come on baby," she said. "Don't you want walk too?" You looked up at her confused. You didn't really understand what was so important about walking but it seemed important to your mommy. So when she placed you down in Fitz-Simmons lab so they could babysit you you decided to surprise her. As soon as your feet hit the ground you turned around and followed her to the door. "Skye," called Fitz. "What?" she answered. "Look behind you," he told her. She looked behind not seeing anything at first but then following where he was pointing she saw you standing at her feet. "Oh my God," she squealed. "You did great." She picked you up and hugged you. "Good job, baby," she told you taking the rest of the day off to spend with you.

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons: You were sat in your playpen while your parents were hard at work coming up with new weapons and what have you for the team. You watched as your mother dropped a component to what they were working on. You knew it was probably important so you decided you would walk over and pick it up. You slowly got to your feet and walked out of your open playpen. When you reached the component you picked it up and reached up and tugged on your mother's pants leg holding up the component that she dropped. "Thank you, baby," she said taking the component without looking. Fitz looked over at you and then at Jemma. "Jemma," he said slowly, "who just handed you the main component to our new weapon?" She then looked down and squealed in glee. "You just had your first steps," she squealed picking you. "How did you get out of your playpen?" Fitz looked over at the wide open playpen. "I don't think we closed it, Jemma," he told her. "Well anyway," she said kissing your forehead, "good job, sweetheart." "Yes," said Fitz kissing the top of your head. "Very good job, sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference or the addition of a character that is not already listed above. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	5. Van

Daisy and Simmons had gone for a rare girls day out after particularly gruesome mission. They had gone to a nail saloon and manicures and pedicures. And were just now on their way to get lunch when a sound caught Daisy's attention.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Simmons looking around.

Simmons shook her head. "So where do you want to go and have lunch?" she asked Daisy as the duo kept walking a little. 

Daisy stopped in her tracks. 

"Ok," said Simmons, "I'll choose where we go to lunch but next time you have to...."

"It's not that Simmons," Daisy said listening to the soft wailing sound coming from somewhere. "You really don't hear that?"

Simmons shook her head and was about to start walking when Daisy walked towards where the sound was coming from.

As she walked towards the van that was parked in the alleyway the sounds of wailing grew louder and louder. Interest piqued she continued to walked towards the van. 

"Daisy," Simmons called, "what about lunch?"

"In minute Simmons," she called as she slowly approached the front of the van. Looking into the front window she saw a car seat facing backwards. "Simmons call 911. There's a child in this van."

Simmons started to dial the number as Daisy broke one of the windows in the van. 

Daisy looked around to make sure that she wasn't about to get in trouble for breaking into someone's van. The child inside the van started to cry some more.

"Don't worry," Daisy called to him/her. "I'm going to get you out of here." She opened the door of the van and climbed inside. What she saw when she neared the crying child broke her heart. 

In the car seat sat a child almost a year old with bright (Y/E/C) eyes and (Y/H/C) hair dressed in a soiled onesie. The smell that was coming from the child was quite awful. Daisy picked you up carefully looking around your surroundings. 

"How long have you been left here?" she asked the child not expecting an answer.

"The police and an ambulance are on the way," Simmons said as she covered her nose and mouth from the smell coming off of your small form. She looked at you with pity in her eyes. 

"Let's see if anyone knows where this child's parents are," said Daisy catching someone watching the two women. She walked over to the woman who began to walk away. "We're not going to hurt," she called out to the woman. "We just want to know where this child's parents are."

The woman stopped short and turned towards Daisy as she walked towards her. "I don't know much about the child but the parents have been dead for a few weeks," the woman told Daisy. "I was going to go and take her/him to orphanage but she/he seems to have taken a liking to you. Maybe you should keep her/him." With that said the woman walked off as quick as she could.

Daisy looked down at the child not really knowing what to do. She knew it wouldn't be right to just leave you at an orphanage. Orphanages are notorious for not being really good places. Foster care wasn't really an option either. Daisy knew where that would end up being a product of the Foster care system herself. But was she ready to take care of a child herself. Looking down into your bright (Y/C/E) eyes she found herself being ready.

"Looks like your coming home with me after we're done at the hospital," she told the child as the ambulance neared the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. This was requested by ShadowRider0304 on Wattpad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to leave a request if you have one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a request for a preference. Or a character you want added. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
